


Titans Beyond

by Brruundin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brruundin/pseuds/Brruundin
Summary: Set after the events of the series finale of Teen Titans, the Titans grow, explore, make new friends, and have a good time!





	1. Forthcoming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Titans Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402246) by Brruundin. 



Titans Beyond 

Chapter 1: Forthcoming 

Author: Brruundin 

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use. 

Time has passed (about a year and a half or so) The other Titans decided it was time to explain their team and include some new junior members. Nightwing received some recommendations from Batman and the other members of the Justice! League and held auditions and interviews with the rest of his team, they finally decided on four new members. Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, and Robin (Damian Wayne version). The tower was big enough to fit everyone and the increase in crime around the city, they decided this was the best option. On the first day of training, Nightwing and Cyborg decide to put the newbies to some rigorous exercises. 

"Alright everyone, welcome to your first day as Titans, it's not going be easy, but we feel that you four have what it takes to become valuable members of the team," Nightwing says while looking at his new trainees. 

"Yeah what Rob- I mean Nightwing said, sorry but it's going to be weird calling you that especially that we have ANOTHER Robin like really dude? We couldn't pick a different name for him?" Cyborg exclaims, while scratching his head, confused about why that can't call him bird boy or something easy to remember. 

"No, I get that Cyborg, but I'm sure you guys will get used to it after a while like Batman did" Robin says, responding to Cyborg's concerns. The other new Titans smirk and Lagoon Boy lets out a laugh. 

"Hey listen up! We need to get serious!" Nightwing exclaims while trying to focus his team on the training at hand. 

"First, I'm going to have you try to hit me, one at a time. Blue Beetle, you're up first" Nightwing says, clinching his fists together ready to embarrass the new guys. 

"Got it" Blue Beetle says while getting ready to attack, we're going to destroy him. 

"No dude! Relax" Blue Beetle says to his suit as it continues to talk back to him. 

Blue Beetle then launches himself at Nightwing , only to then have his attacked blocked and he's launched to the ground. I told you to go for his other side. 

"Look okay I didn't think it was going to be that difficult!" Blue Beetle says as he continues his internal conflict. Miss Martian giggles behind him. 

"So, first lesson, always expect a counter attack and know how to adjust to your opponent" Nightwing says, as he brushes the dust off his shoulder. "Miss Martian you're up next!" 

Miss Martian nodes, and quickly strikes, when Nightwing goes for the counter attack, she goes invisible and dodges his blow, she quickly tries to strike again but it doesn't work this time, he blocks and tosses her on the ground. 

"Oof, Hello Megan! You should have seen that coming." Miss Martian says to herself with her signature catchphrase while picking herself off the ground. 

"Second lesson always prefer for the unexpected and learn to read your opponent's abilities, most of the enemies' you guys will go against, we have faced before, and our computer system has their fighting style and abilities on file. Be sure to study up and see what's there" Nightwing says, while prepping the group for their next task. 

"Alrighty, if you all will follow me, were going down to training area, to do some simple team training drills" Cyborg says as he takes the lead on this this. 

"Your mission is simple, Subdue the enemy, and rescue the victim, make sure nobody is harmed. Got it? Coo, BB is going to be the victim in this scenario because he's usually the one getting caught hahaha booyah!" Cyborg says so that Beast Boy can hear. 

"Dude! Don't let the new guys think that! I'm not a damsel in distress!" Beast Boy says while morphing into a puppy and begins to whimper. 

"Awww its okay! You're still a good boy!" Cyborg says, continuing to tease Beast Boy, who does not find this amusing. 

"Alrighty, well Nightwing and I are gonna monitor the situation from upstairs, after you finish the task, well tell you what to do over the intercom, good? Any questions? No? Alrighty good luck! Kick some butt!" Cyborg says, while trying to motivate the new trainees on their first training team exercise. 

Cyborg and Nightwing then head upstairs to watch the action happen, as they get into place they hear a familiar voice behind them. 

"So how do you think they'll do..." Raven says while entering the command center. 

"Dunno... so far they're doing fine, they need to trust each other more though... see! Right there! Robin should have told Lagoon to dodge that boulder and now he's done on the ground wasting extra time!" Nightwing exclaims disapprovingly. 

"Relax Nightwing, they're just getting use to each other, they've only been here a few days, I think they're doing fine, remember when we first got together? It was terrible! Beast Boy almost died several times!" Cyborg says trying to make light of the situation. 

"I guess you're right. It's still early, they have time." Nightwing says looking back at the computer to see the results. 

"Well looks like they finished, you two should probably let them know how they did" Raven says, with a sort of half enthusiastic tone. 

"Alright, guys good work for today. That concludes today's exercises. Head upstairs for feedback and lunch, Starfire and Terra went out to get Pizza" Nightwing says, proud of the good work his team did today. 

"Pizza! Booyah!" Cyborg says always excited to eat his favorite food. 

The Titans then all head upstairs and begin to go over what was good and what was bad. All and all a good first day, but there's much more to come, this is only the beginning. 

A/N Done! So this story was originally posted on fanfiction.net but I hadn't updated in several years, so I decided to take a time jump and update there. However, I feel these new chapters can also stand on their own so I decided to post them here as well, so let me know what you think! If you have any questions, or want the full story let me know! Read and Review! :)


	2. M'gann M'orzz

Titans Beyond 

Chapter 2: M'gann M'orzz 

Author: Brruundin 

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use. 

Tick, tick, tick, tick goes the clock. 4:27 am. Such an odd time, Miss Martian thinks to herself as she sighs. She can't sleep, her nerves are getting to the best of her. Tomorrow is her first day as a member of the Titans, she's not sure what they're going to think of her or if she's even cut out to be a Titan. 

She's nervous, what if they find out... worried that if they ever found out what she truly was, I've never fit in... She tosses and turns at thought of the inevitable. Hopefully I can keep this up, I don't want to let Uncle John down... Miss Martian is clearly referring to Martian Manhunter her uncle from the Planet Mars, and one of the members of the Justice League. 

As all these thoughts race through her head, she continues to worry even more. All her life was about just blending and fitting in, but for the first time she was worried. This would be her chance to prove to herself and her uncle that she could in fact become a hero, become some great. She was a quiet girl for the most part, keeping to herself mostly, afraid to let the other Martians know what she really was. When she was approached by her uncle a couple months back about possibly becoming a member of the Titans, he thought it would be beneficial if she had access to Earth Television, so she could become accustomed to Earth culture. 

She ended up mostly just watching reruns of an old sitcom called Hello Megan, a show about a teenage girl having fun and solving real life problems. Miss Martian was obsessed with this girl, so much that she wanted to be her, so when she finally came to Earth she took Megan's appearance thought green skin of course. She wanted so badly to fit in with her new friends, like Megan seemed to do with everyone she met. She never really had anyone to be close to before, so she decided this would be the perfect chance to do so. 

5:18... I should really try to get some sleep. Miss Martian says while rolling back onto her side, she decides to shut her eyes, Ahhh peace... 

Buzz Buzz Buzz. The alarm clock goes while Miss Martian lets out a long moan... Is it time to get up already... 

She looks at the clock. 6:30... I guess I could lay her for a minute or two more. We don’t have to be ready until 8 anyway... She sighs and closes her eyes, immediately follow by a loud knock. 

"Oh, friend Miss Martian, I heard your alarm go off, but you have yet to leave your room, are you in needing of some assistance this morning?" Starfire says cheerfully, right outside her door. Great... A wake-up call, just what I need 

"No, I'm fine Starfire, thank you for asking this though" Miss Martian says while straining to get up. I need to get up now, or I'm gonna be late. 

"You are very much of welcome friend Miss Martian, however what was that last thing you said?" 

What I didn't say anything after that ohhhhh Hello Megan, I need to be careful with my telepathy around the others. Megan thinks to herself being careful not to use telepathy. 

"Oh nothing, I was thinking out loud, Sorry!" Miss Martian says finally responding to her question. 

"Very well then, I shall continue to leave you be, I shall be seeing you shortly" Starfire says, with another cheerful response. 

Miss Martian, then gets out of her bed, looks around, and sighs. Here goes nothing, she thinks to herself and sighs. Well, it's time to get going. She grabs her clothes for the day and heads to the bathroom, after a quick shower she gets dressed and heads to the living room. Nightwing, Robin, Starfire, and Blue Beetle are already there. 

"Hey Miss Martian, right? I'm Robin it's nice to meet you." Robin says as soon as she walks in. Miss Martian nods and smiles back, she then looks over at Nightwing and he nods, Blue Beetle lifts his arm a little as a subtle wave. 

"Sup, I'm Blue Beetle" He says looking up from food. 

Miss Martian then looks for a place to sit, she quickly picks the couch, since its far enough from the others at the table, but close enough to not appear rude. 

"Hey new girl, you hungry? I think Starfire made pancakes?" Beast Boy says while appearing from the hallway with Cyborg. "I'm Beast Boy by the way, but you can call me BB" Beast Boy says while taking a sit on the couch next to her. 

"Uhhh I'm fine thank you, my names M'gann but my Uncle John asked for everyone to refer to me as Miss Martian for reasons... He has... safety concerns." Miss Martian says, too nervous to eat, she didn't want to throw up everywhere at her first day. 

Beast Boy laughs and turns on the TV. He starts flipping to find the morning cartoons. 

"Dude they never show anything good anymore, this sucks..." Beast Boy turns in a cat and rolls around on the couch. Miss Martian giggles. 

"I can shift my appearance as well, but I never think about turning into earth creatures." 

"Haha well it's kind of my specialty it's just what I do" Beast Boy says, not back as his normal self. 

The other Titans slowly all gather around. Nightwing then instructs the new members to follow him outside to begin training, Miss Martian was so nervous, what if I fail, what if im not good. Oh no, ugh I just need to relax and remember it'll be okay like Uncle John said, I mean how bad can it actually be, she says to herself, looking towards the bright side. The sun was shining, there were blue skies, it was going to be a great day, and she was looking forward to getting to know everyone. She trusted herself, and that's all she really needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that wraps up this chapter. So, I've decided I'm going to do quick back stories on the four new characters, so we get a feel for how they're going to fit in. They're going to take place at various points in the first couple days of them arriving at Titan Tower, so it's not all the same sort of point of view. After that I'll dive back into the Original members as well. As always, I look forward to feedback and reviews, if you have questions, concerns, comments, or feedback, on this or any of the chapters I'd love to read them. As always, enjoy! :)


	3. Damian Wayne

Titans Beyond 

Chapter 3: Damian Wayne 

Author: Brruundin 

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use. 

Robin looks around, fists clinched, the team scenario is about to begin. He's nervous, but ready. Just like working with Batman, he thinks to himself while preparing for whatever in store. 

A group of animated thugs appear, and head towards him, Robin leaps up and goes in for a kick, the thugs disappear. 

"I guess if we beat them they go away" Robin suggests while looking around at his team. They seem to be struggling. 

"Lagoon Boy look out for that..." By the time it's too late, Lagoon is slammed with a boulder by one of the large robots. 

"I'm... good..." Lagoon says, struggling to get up. 

"Miss Martian, can you go invisible and hit them from behind? Lagoon and I will go from the right side, Blue Beetle I want you to charge the left. Titans go!" Robin says, with a smirk, he's heard stories about Nightwing and his group, and always dreamed of wanting to be able to be just like him, now was his chance. 

The others, nod and the plan goes into action. They slowly take out the thugs one by one, Robin may not be as skilled an acrobat as Nightwing is, but what he lacks in acrobatics, he makes up for with excellent hand to hand combat, after all he is the son of Batman and the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul. Anyway, their final task is to stop a giant Cinderblock copy. 

Miss Martian and Blue Beetle attack him from above while Lagoon and Robin go for his feet eventually it becomes worn out by the hits and begins to topple over. Once it hit the ground, it disappears into a million pieces. The team cheers in excitement. Robin is overjoyed, fighting with Batman was one thing, but he never got a chance to give commands or help make a plan. It was always just following what Batman said. Finally, he had the feeling of freedom. 

"Good work guys, we did it!" Robin exclaims while giving Lagoon a hi five! 

"Alright, guys good work for today. That concludes today's exercises. Head upstairs for feedback and lunch, Starfire and Terra went out to get Pizza" Nightwing says, proud of the good work his team did today. 

Robin heads upstairs with the rest of his team talking about how thrilling it was. He knew in the back of his mind, that this was the right decision. As soon as heads upstairs he sees the other Titans standing around looking mostly proud. He heads over to Nightwing to talk and ask him about the results. 

"So, hey, what did you think?" Robin says, looking at Nightwing. 

"Well, you let Lagoon get smashed by a boulder, and it took a while for you guys to get to Cinderblock, but after that it seemed like you got the hang of things. My only suggestion is to be more assertive out there, you know how it is dealing with a partner, but these other guys don't know what it's like being part of a team. You need to show them the way, that why we're putting you in charge." Nightwing says, assessing the situation. 

"Yeah it's just my first time out there with them, and I wasn't really sure what to do or what to expect, with Batman you know everything is always laid out ahead of time." 

"Yeah, I know, but here it's more so unexpected, we're not all master detectives like the cape crusader himself, so we have the adjust on the go. It's part of being a team, feeding off each other's strengths, and helping each other's weaknesses" Nightwing says responding to his comment, he too knew what it was like to be in those shoes before. 

Robin nodded, "Alright, well thanks I guess that does it for today?" 

"Not exactly, around 6pm I want you and me to meet up to go over some things, maybe some sparring. We need to be prepared for... him..." 

"Who is him?" Robin asks concerned about Nightwing's change of tone. 

"Slade I can feel him presence, I know he's back. I haven't told the others yet because I don't want them to worry. But I know he's planning something big." Nightwing says while balling his hand up into a fist. 

"Slade? He's the one who..." 

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about this anymore right now, we'll save it for another time. I want to let you know, if anything were to happen to me, I want you to step up and take charge along with Cyborg, I can see you two working well together, and you are probably the best person to make rational decisions on the fly because of working with... you know." Nightwing says while interrupting Robin. 

"Yeah, I got you. You can count on me." Robin says, and Nightwing nods. Nightwing then puts his hand on Robin's shoulder as a sort of nod of approval. 

"You did good work together though, I'm proud of you and I know Batman is too. We both talked it over beforehand and knew you were ready for this, and that you would be a good fit for the team. Now go grab some pizza and enjoy, it's not always going to be this easy trust me." 

Robin nods and walks away. Wow I can't believe it. I've never really gotten praise from him before. Batman was the same way, whenever I would do something well, Batman wouldn't really say anything or notice it. Then again, I'm not out there seeking praise, just trying to do my job I guess. Oh well. I wonder what kind of pizza they have, hopefully they didn't get pineapple, yuck I hate pineapple... 

Robin heads over and grabs two slices, both pepperoni with mushroom. This will do I guess. 

He takes a seat down at the couch, the others all sitting around in silence eating. Finally, someone says something. 

"Well you all are a talkative bunch" Cyborg says, sarcastically while smacking Beast Boy on the back of the head. 

"Dude! Quit I told you I don't like that!" Beast Boy exclaims, he's really getting annoyed with Cyborg lately. 

"Relax BB, you know it's all in good fun, how about after this I whoop your ass in the some gamestation." 

"Oh yeah? Dude you're so gonna get destroyed!" 

"Nah BB I'm gonna whoop your butt like I did last time Booyah!" 

"You totally cheated dude! Terra remembers!" 

"I'm staying out of this..." Terra says, not getting in the middle of their silly arguments about video games. 

"How do I even cheat? It's not my fault you suck" 

"Dude I watched you change the programming, you're a literal computer!" Beast Boy says, morphing into a Gorilla and begins beating his chest. Terra giggles. 

"Relax BB, that didn't happen you're over exaggerating, I'll even let you use my controller. How about that?" 

"Fine" 

Well they seem to be a fun bunch. Robin thought to himself, he's never really been around kids his own age, so it was weird seeing this kind of behavior. He wondered if it was normal oh well, at least they got good pizza for once, Batman never lets us order pizza. He always said it weighs us down in the heat of battle. Whatever, Robin says to himself while smiling. 

After everyone finished up he decided to go back to him room for a bit. 

Ahhh peace, he thought. He then begins to reflect on what had happened today and what Nightwing was going to have him get into later. 

A few hours passed, and it was time. Robin gets off his bed and heads to the living room. Everyone had gone out to do their own thing or were in their rooms. Nightwing, however, was standing there waiting for him. 

"You're late" 

"I know I got distracted with stuff" 

"It's fine, just don’t let it happen again. Follow me" Nightwing says leading Robin back downstairs into the training room. 

"So is it just gonna be us?" Robin asks confused why they needed such a large space for this. 

"Yep, we're going to spare some more, I need you to be ready for a mission soon." 

"A mission? What kind of mission?" 

"You'll see, no need for details for now, but just know it's important." 

"Alright well don't go easy on me" 

"I won't" 

"Good" Robin says, with a smirk. He knew was probably going to get his butt kicked. Oh well, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger. He then waits for Nightwing to strike and they begin their battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Alrighty we got a look at Robin, Next time we'll dive into Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy. As well as whatever Nightwing is going on about. Hopefully some more quick updates and we'll dive back into the main story. Hopefully you guys enjoy and as always, read and review! :)


	4. Lag'aan

Titans Beyond 

Chapter 4: Lag'aan 

Author: Brruundin 

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use. 

The Titans had just finished wrapping up their training session and were all upstairs eating pizza and talking to one another, however one Titan did not really feel like talking. Lagoon Boy was sitting in the back by himself, he didn't feel like eating or talking to anyone. He felt embarrassed by what had happened. Yes, the Titans defeated the scenario, however he should have dodged the boulder, and because he was hurt by the boulder, he wasn't at full strength for his teammates. He sighs, as he looks at his pizza. 

You don't deserve this... Lagoon thinks to himself while putting his head down. I've never been good enough for anyone, outcast of Atlantis, couldn't help Aquaman, couldn’t help Aqualad... just never good enough. He sighs again, he knew mopping wasn't going to help or fix anything, but he didn't care. He just wanted to curl up in a ball die. However, a friendly hand gently touches him on the shoulder, he slowly lifts his head up. It's her. 

"Ummm are you okay? I'm normally not one to get into people's business but you looked upset over here, so I thought it would be a good idea to check in" Raven says, while giving him a puzzled look. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just... I don't know... I don't feel like I belong I guess... I messed up today and still just feel really embarrassed about it all I guess" Lagoon says, responding to her concern. 

"I get that, trust me... but don't worry about fitting in, you do, and you will. I remember the first time I got here, I couldn't stand anyone but Nightwing, Starfire's personality is just... let's say... bubbly... and the other two constantly get on my nerves... I thought I was going to go insane here, however I eventually came to... tolerate them and found ways to fit in. I too felt like an outcast... an outsider... but most of us are. It's how we band together in times of trouble that brings us together. It works I guess" Raven says, giving advice to Lagoon Boy. She knew how he was feeling, she was once in his shoes before, feeling powerless, lost, useless, longing to belong somewhere. It was those feelings that gave her the strength to do what she does best, and she could see it in Lagoon Boy, she knew he would be a valuable ally because of it. He just needed to focus those feelings into the plan of action instead of worrying about it. 

Lagoon Boy did feel relieved to hear this. 

"Thanks, uhh Raven right?" He still didn't really know everyone's name. "That helps me feel better about this whole situation and being here" Raven nods, 

"Yeah, no problem, maybe if you're not too much of a pest like some people..." She glares at Beast Boy and Cyborg who were sitting on the couches acting foolishly. "Then I can tell you more about how I handle these feelings, sometimes it's helpful... you'll see. Maybe over herbal tea or something... idk yet" Lagoon nods, while Raven floats away. 

Wow she's something... Wait! Did she just suggest a date!?!?!? Does she like me? Do I like her? I've never been asked out before? Did she ask me out... Relax La'gaan you need to play this cool, wait say something else before she gets too far away... "Hey Raven I would like that very much too okay!" Lagoon exclaims, loud enough for everyone else to hear and turn to him. Raven turns back to him and half smirks before continuing back into her room. 

Lagoon Boy blushes, his "skin" starts burning up, and he turns bright red. He sinks back down in his seat again, while everyone continues what they were doing. 

Wow... that was really embarassing. I didn’t think I was going to be that loud, smooth La'gaan... real smooth. 

He then takes a deep breath and smirks. It's gonna be okay like she said, so why am I even worrying about this. I should probably get up and socialize though, I'm going to be living with these people, so I should at least say hi occasionally. 

Lagoon Boy then gets up and heads over to where some of the others were sitting. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game, Miss Martian, Terra, Blue Beetle, and Starfire were talking about their favorite music, no sign of Robin or Nightwing though, I guess they headed off. 

"Uhh hey guys, what's up?" 

"Ohhh friend Lagoon Boy, please come sit with us, Blue Beetle was just telling us about this band... Alias Insane they sound very much wonderful!" Starfire exclaims excited another new friend wanted to join their conversation. 

"Oh yeah, I've listened to them before, they rock! However, we don't get a lot of bands or music down in Atlantis, though, at least not stuff that's popular on the surface". Lagoon Boy says, while positioning himself better inside the conversation. 

"Yeah, that's how it is on Mars! We don't get any earth music, so it was very strange hearing what was popular here, I do like it though. It's much better than anything we have back home..." Miss Martian says, while reminiscing on her past on Mars. 

"You okay Miss Martian?" Lagoon Boy asks, looking at her, wondering why her mood changed suddenly. 

"Yeah... it's... nothing. I'm fine. Let's go back to talking about music!" Miss Martian says, trying to mask what she was worried about. 

The Titans then continue various conversations late into the night, but Starfire and Blue Beetle decide to call it a night, finally it's just Lagoon Boy and Miss Martian, awkward silence falls, until Lagoon Boy finally has the courage to say something. 

"So uhhh earlier, when you were talking about Mars, your mood changed, what was going on?" 

"Um, its nothing really, I just didn't have the best childhood growing up that's all..." 

"Oh really? I didn't either, I was an outcast growing up poor outside of Atlantis, my family didn't have much money and we didn't really have much to eat. It was rough up until about two years ago when we were finally granted citizenship in Atlantis, that's where I met Aquaman and Aqualad, and begin training with them. Eventually Aquaman, thought it would be a good for me to find kids around my age and who were in similar "situations" as myself. He recommended me for the Titans because Aqualad had success here and thought it would be a good fit for me, so here I am" Lagoon Boy says, telling Miss Martian of his troubled past and how he ended up where he is now. 

"Yeah... I can relate to that, I didn't have a lot of friends growing up on Mars... I was sort of a shut in, I mean, I went to school and talked to the other kids, but I never really fit in, so my Uncle John... umm Martian Manhunter did the same, when talking with the other members of the Justice League. So yeah, I guess were not too different after all haha." 

Miss Martian giggles, over the course of their conversation, Lagoon and Miss Martian ended up sitting close to each other, so when Miss Martian laughed, she put her hand on top of Lagoon's hand. They then look at each, blushing... Silence for a few moments, then.... 

Miss Martian moves her hand away faster that any words could be let out, she abruptly gets up and starts heading towards her room.... Hello Megan, what are you doing, he's your friend your teammate and he's vulnerable, you're moving too fast, this isn't like on tv... 

"Okay I had fun Lagoon, I'm tired, I'm heading to bed k bye!" Miss Martian says quickly and then next moment her door slams shut. 

"Umm okay goodnight?" Lagoon Boy sighs, Girls here on the surface are so confusing, I don't even know what to make of that... oh well, wow it's 12:30 already? Lagoon says while looking at the large clock on the wall, I need to head to bed... Lagoon thinks to himself while grumbling, he slowly picks himself off the floor where he and Miss Martian had gravitated towards during their conversation. Too tired to analyze this... I'll do it tomorrow. I need sleep... He sighs and heads to his bedroom, it wasn't a bad first day and he was sure it was going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Another chapter down! I really enjoyed writing that one because I think Lagoon is an interesting character that doesn't get mentioned a whole lot so I'm sort of developing his own back story, let me know what you think of it! As always read and review! I'd love love love to hear you feedback on this chapter! :)


	5. Jaime Reyes

Titans Beyond 

Chapter 5: Jaime Reyes 

Author: Brruundin 

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use. 

Day one is completed, and Blue Beetle was heading into his room. He yawns, 

"Well I guess it could have gone worse..." He says while taking a seat on his bed, still in his armor suit. Combat training was sloppy, could have done better... 

"Hey now! If this is going to work I don't need any sass from you..." Blue Beetle exclaims, directing his comments at his scarab suit companion. A few years back while digging through an old garage to help find parts for his father, Jaime Reyes stumbled upon the scarab and it eventually grafted onto his spine, becoming the next Blue Beetle. Eventually found by the famous Dr. Ted Kord, the previous Blue Beetle, they worked together to help Jamie train and master his new-found abilities while dealing with the mind of the scarab. Eventually when Dr. Kord found out that the Justice League was looking for recommendations for their "junior team", he thought Blue Beetle was ready. 

So here he was, ready to get involved in protecting this place. However, Blue Beetle still missed his home of El Paso, Texas and his family and his friends from school, they were all thousands of my away far from Jump City, but he knew what needed to be done, El Paso was mostly a "safe" town and had no use for a hero like Blue Beetle, so his work was needed elsewhere. The thought of leaving sucked at first, but after talking to his family and Dr. Kord, they all thought it would be best for him to move on and help here. 

Blue Beetle sighs, at least here I'm not the only mechanized one... specially talking about Cyborg and how he also was trapped the way he is. Blue Beetle, then switches out of his suit and puts on clothes. He wasn't tired yet, so he decided he would go check out the city. 

Maybe some of the others want to come with, he thought to himself while throwing on a shirt and looking for his deodorant, he didn't feel up for a shower, so he decided this will do. 

He goes over and knocks on Cyborg's door and see's if he wants to come. 

"Yeah?" Cyborg yells, sounds of music and machinery coming from inside. 

Blue Beetle slowly opens the door and asks his question, "Yo, Cy hey, ummm I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to check out this band tonight?" Blue Beetle looks inside, Cyborg was sitting on the ground tinkering with some of his equipment, listening to the band he wanted to see. 

"Uhh maybe, haha who is it?" 

"Alias Insane?" 

"Oh damn, dude should have started with that, those dudes are my jam! Booyah! Of course, I'll go, just let me finish up what I'm doing, where's it at?" 

"Ohh this old abandoned warehouse down by the docks, they renovated it and everything, apparently it's been pretty popular for likes raves and what not too. I checked it when looking for stuff to do in Jump City, and when I got back to my room I got a notification on my phone that they were playing there tonight, they're my favorite band, so I couldn't pass up this chance to see them." 

"Oh yeah? No doubt well let me see if BB wants to go too, he's usually up for whatever unless he's with his little girlfriend hahaha" 

"Who? Raven?" Blue Beetle asks, confused because he didn't know who was dating who. 

"WHAT? HAHAHAHA no! Hahaha no oh man, that's too funny dude, BB is gonna laugh when I tell him you said that" Cyborg says, trying to regain his composure, it took him a minute but eventually got off the floor and was good to talk again. Blue Beetle just stood there, puzzled about what was so funny. 

"Ummm okay?" 

"Hahaha yeah sorry dude, but no those two are just complete opposites and would never work out, Raven gets so annoyed with him it's so funny. But no, I was talking about Terra, you didn't see them flirting earlier when we were eating dinner?" 

"Haha I guess not, sorry I guess I didn't notice, still new here, trying to figure stuff out." 

"Nah it’s cool man I get it, but woo man that sure was funny, already let's go one second, HEY BEAST BOY WE'RE GOING TO A CONCERT DOWNTOWN DO YOU WANT TO COME?" Cyborg yells at the top of his lungs, Beast Boy opens his door, and yells back 

"WHAT?" 

"WE"RE GOING TO A CONCERT DOWNTOWN DO YOU WANT TO COME?" Raven's door abruptly opens, "Will you two idiots please shut up, and use your inside voices, I'm trying to mediate, and I can't while you two are yelling about who knows what..." Raven says, visibly angry, glaring at Cyborg. 

"Ohh my bad Rae, do you want to come with too? The more the merrier!" 

Raven looks at him again and sighs, then shuts her door. 

"Guess not, haha see what I mean man? Haha come on BB let's go man I've got to tell you the funniest story, you gotta here what Blue Beetle said..." Beast Boy shifts into a dog and hurries towards the other, wagging his tail and barking along the way. 

"Shh keep it down boy we don't want to annoy your girlfriend again?" 

"What? Girlfriend?!?!?" Beast Boy morphs back into his normal self, scratching his head. 

"Hahaha yeah I told Blue Beetle that you'd be up for hanging out if you weren't making kissy with Terra, but I referred to her as your little girlfriend and he thought I was talking about Raven! Hahahaha I can't breathe it's still too funny" Cyborg falls on the floor again as the three of them start heading towards the elevator. 

"Dude? How would you think I'd ever be into here?" Beast Boy says, looking confused at Blue Beetle, Cyborg still rolling around on the floor. 

"Haha sorry man, it's an honest mistake I really didn't know or mean anything by it. I swear!" 

"Nah it's cool bro, I get it, so this concert sounds pretty rad, I love their music dude, thanks for telling us about it." Beast Boy says while the three of them step into the elevator. Cyborg finally composed, and the subject changed. 

"Yeah, I'm so pumped BB, this is gonna be off the chain! Booyah!" 

"Yeah, it's cool, so ummm, how are we getting there? Bus? Taxi? We flying?" Blue Beetle says, while Cyborg pushes the elevator button for the garage. 

"Hahaha no, we're going to take the T-Car, it'll get us there real quick!" Cyborg says, as the three of them step out into the garage. 

"Oh cool, I didn't know we had a car" Blue Beetle, as they work towards it. 

"Yeah, it's my pride and joy, I just finished some new modifications on it last week. She's a beauty" Cyborg says, bragging about his car, while pressing a button on his arm, the car unlocks. The three of them get inside and they head off towards the concert, hopefully for a good time and not any trouble... 

Blue Beetle thinks to himself, while sitting in the back seat, well at least I'm trying to fit in and make new friends. That's a plus right? 

"Hey, this concert should be pretty good! I saw them last year in El Paso, they rocked hard!" Blue Beetle says, trying to make conversation while they head to the concert. 

"Yeah? El Paso is where you're from right? That’s quite a way away, we sometimes pass through there on our way to Central City, it’s a little out of the way but the view is pretty." Cyborg says continuing their conversation as they just about reach the concert. 

"Yeah, that's where I'm from, born and raised, but I like it out here, it's not as hot that's for sure." 

Cyborg nods as he parks the car, the three of them head outside, Cyborg in a hoodie and Beast Boy in a ball cap and glasses, to blend in with the crowd, not to draw any unwanted attention, good or bad. The concert is about to start, and the opening band goes on stage, the three are somewhere in the middle of the crowd, good enough to have a great view of the bands, and the place is packed! Blue Beetle starts thinking to himself again as the opening band begins to rock out. 

I think this is going to be a good decision after all, new city, new friends, maybe a chance for a new me? Who knows, and I can always go back and visit my family and friends whenever, unless there is trouble of course. Oh well, might as well make the best of it. 

Blue Beetle cheers as they first their first song, he was lost in the music, and really enjoying himself, but then he saw something suspicious across from the crowd, a man carrying a backpack and a couple big dudes following him. He decided it wasn't anything to worry about just yet, so he went back to enjoying the concert, he'd warned Cyborg if something happened though, but decided now wasn't the time. He was just gonna stand here and have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Another chapter done, and the new origin stories are done! What's going to happen with that man and the backpack? Is Blue Beetle going to a taste of first action with the Titans? Guess we'll find out next time.


	6. Concert

Titans Beyond

Chapter 6: Concert

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were having a good time enjoying the concert, but something was up, Blue Beetle could feel it, even the scarab could.

Hostile enemies nearby, getting ready to engage...

"No! Do not engage unless I tell you to I swear!" Blue Beetle says, trying to fight back his scarab companion.

"Hey, everyone okay dude?" Cyborg says, concerned for his friend, while watching him struggle to hold back.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Just... trying to stop the suit from causing mayhem..." Blue Beetle says still struggling to hold it back.

"Alright man, you talking about those fishy looking dudes over?" Cyborg says, pointing over to where they were grouped up and talking. Blue Beetle nods, finally having his suit under control.

"Alright man, BB come move this way with me, we'll go check it out. Blue Beetle you stay here, and keep an eye out, if anything goes down I want you to call Nightwing for back up, okay? I don't want you to go in overwhelmed on your first time. Just stick to the plan."

Blue Beetle nods again, even though he wanted to get in the action as well, he knew it was probably for the best to stay and listen, he wanted his teammates to trust him, so he felt like this would be the best idea for now.

Cyborg nears the suspicious looking guys, he notices an orange and black tattoo on the one of the guys hands, looking very similar to the mask Slade wears.

"Yo bb, I think these guys might be working for Slade... look at the hand" Cyborg says quietly, trying not to get the attention of the men they were approaching.

"Dude... you're right we gotta take them out..."

"No BB, we need to just keep watching, wait until the timing is right..." Cyborg says, then suddenly stops when he notices one of them reach for a gun out of the backpack they were carrying. Cyborg signals to Blue Beetle, then charges towards him.

"Oh not on my watch bud!" Cyborg says while throwing a punch at the guy with the gun. Several more men appear and start shooting at Cyborg.

Cyborg dodges the bullets, and Beast Boy turns into a large silverback, he then starts charging towards a few of the men and knocks them into some old barrels.

The crowd starts running away and screaming ensues. Blue Beetle starts panicking but remembers what he was told to do. He presses the button on the device that Cyborg gave him earlier before training started.

"Nightwing, Titans come in, this is Blue Beetle. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I are down at the old warehouse by the docks, Cyborg and Beast Boy engaged them, and told me to call you for back up, please come immediately!" Blue Beetle says, trying to speak loud enough over the chaotic yelling.

"Roger that Blue Beetle. Starfire, Raven, and I are on the way. Hold your ground and be careful until we get there!" Nightwing says, responding immediately, and ends the conversation the same way.

We can't take this waiting around anymore... We're going in!

"No!" Blue Beetle tries to stop it, but he can't as the suit takes control of him. He then flies into the action where Cyborg and Beast Boy were, taking out a few guys along the way.

"Yo I thought I told you to stay back!" Cyborg says, concerned for his new friend's safety.

"I know! I can't help it, sometimes this thing has a mind of its own!" Blue Beetle says, trying to get control of the suit, but he ends up just firing hand blasts at the guys shooting Cyborg. More appear from the outside, this time with larger weapons. Beast Boy is hit by a cannon blast and goes down hard.

"BB you okay?" Cyborg says, barely missing the next blast.

"Yeah... I'll live dude..." Beast Boy struggles to speak, while slowly getting back up.

Cyborg gets hit with the next blast and lets out an audible moan. Immediately after, the other Titans show up to help take care of the problem.

Cyborg and Beast Boy finally get back on their feet and group up with the other Titans.

"Cyborg you and Starfire head over to that stairwell and take them out there. Raven and I will head around the other side and met up with you in the middle. Beast Boy you and Blue Beetle try to distract them from above and try not to get hurt. Everyone got it?" They all nod, in response to Nightwing's plan. He smirks.

"Titans, go!" Nightwing yells, and the plan goes into motion.

They slowly work their way through the enemies, who are distracted by Blue Beetle and Beast Boy spinning around them in there in circles. Eventually they finish off the team, which only leaves the man with the tattoo. They surround him to try to get him to talk.

"Alright, what are you doing here? Who are you working for?" Nightwing says, picking up the man by his shirt. He says nothing.

"Answer me!" Nightwing yells in the man's face. He finally decides to speak.

"Well, well, well... isn't it nice to see the boy wonder and his little friends. I'm sure you recognized my tattoo on my hand. Well let's just say you're going to have a surprise visit from an old friend. That's all I'm going to say on the matter." The mysterious man says, alluding to Slade of course.

"What are you talking about? Do you mean Slade? Is he here? When is he coming? Answer me!" Nightwing says, shaking the man. However, it turns out the man was a 3D hologram, and he fades away...

"Ugh! But how?" Nightwing says clenching his fist. Starfire puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, friend Nightwing, it'll be okay. We stopped that attack from happening and if Slade does infact decide to show up, we shall be very much ready to fight." Starfire says, trying to cheer up Nightwing.

"I know... I just... he just seemed familiar, like I've seen him before... could it be? No..." Nightwing had thoughts about who this man could be, possibly Red X, but he wasn't sure if he would be working with Slade and why he would have a tattoo of him. Oh well, he knew that his team definitely needed to be prepared now.

"Alright Titans, tomorrow 10am sharp, we are beginning more full combat training, we need to be ready for another attack, and that includes the new guys. Make sure when we get back to let the others know. I'll be downstairs planning out everything and working out some details. In the meantime, good work tonight guys. Time to head out" The other Titans nod at Nightwing then they all head back to the T-car and drive home.

When they arrive at home they noticed the other Titans had been woken up by the call and were sitting around worried, so Nightwing decided now would be the best time to inform them of the announcement.

"Okay, new guys and Terra of course. Tomorrow 10am. Get ready for some more combat training, everyone will be there and we're going to speed up the process a little bit. Diving head first into team building and missions. Tomorrow you'll be partnered up with a core member, and for the next two days you're gonna get a crash course on what it means to be a Titan, any questions? No? Okay well get some sleep you have about... damn 6 hours... Get some rest guys. We have a lot of work to do in the morning.

Nightwing then heads down stairs into his briefing room, he begins to draw up plans and brainstorm ideas, when he notices his door opens... He turns around and a surprise guest appears...

"You... I never would have guessed... What are you doing here?"

The familiar masked friend nods. Then steps towards Nightwing.

"Red X... what are you doing here? Are you behind all this?"

Red X simply laughs at Nightwing. He then gets ever closer.

Nightwing becomes infuriated and charges towards Red X but by the time he reaches him, he disappears. Nightwing sighs.

I'm not even sure he was here... I need to get some sleep. Then with that Nightwing heads up to his bedroom, ready to start prepping his expanded team for what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Finished! I guess we'll see if Slade returns? Or if Red X is behind all of this, or someone else? As always, read and review! :)


	7. Training Day

Titans Beyond 

Chapter 7: Training Day 

Author: Brruundin 

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use. 

10am arrived rather quickly for the Titans, they all met downstairs in the training facility to await further instructions. Nightwing was the first speak and address the sleepless bunch. 

“Okay well, good morning Titans, and welcome to the first day of the advanced combat training. Today we’re first going to go over some basic tactical procedures, and then we’ll move on to some more advanced stuff. For most of you this is going to seem very basic and boring at first, but it’s for your own good. We can’t afford to lose anything in the heat of battle. Okay, any questions?” Nightwing says, looking around and his fully assembled team, the group still not very responsive from the late night before. 

“I understand everyone is tired, I am too, but this is very important and I need everyone to wake up and focus up. Okay, first thing first, we’re going to do a basic search and rescue procedure. I will play the target to rescue and I’m going to divide you into groups of three. I then want each group to split up and go ahead and start looking for me when I give the signal and turn on the simulator, there will be traps and ambushes, so do your best to look out and keep your eyes open. Alright, so teams… Cyborg, Blue Beetle, Robin, you’re going to be the first team. Raven, Lagoon Boy, Miss Martian, you’re going to be the second team. Finally, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra you will be the third team. I want each of your teams split up, look for clues, this should be fairly simple. I’m going to be at three different locations via hologram. The first team will take quadrant A, second quadrant B, and third quadrant C. You all have 45 minutes to track me down and rescue. Good luck.” 

Nightwing finished his speech and took off to the control center, he was going to be the eyes and ears of the scenario, watching how each team worked with each other. He decided to keep the new members with the two members he trusted the most when it came to search missions, Cyborg and Raven were excellent scouts. However, Starfire could use some work, and Beast Boy needed to start taking things more seriously or he could risk no longer being a part of the team. 

The rest of the Titans split up into their various teams, Cyborg, Blue Beetle, and Robin already had an idea of where he might have gone from a trail they picked up. Nightwing left several but very distinct clues to help them figure out where to go. 

 

"Yo, I think I found something over here" Cyborg says, calling over to his team. 

 

"It looks like footprints, probably fresh... Heading in that direction. Let's go!" Robin says, using his quick detective work. 

 

That group quickly follows the trail into a group of mechanized soldiers. Blue Beetle and Robin make quick work of them while Cyborg watches, he's also doing some observational training of his own, so he and Nightwing can compare notes about the new teams. The group then continues dodging various traps and obstacles along the way. 

 

Meanwhile, Raven, Lagoon Boy, and Miss Martian were having similar luck in finding out how to get to Nightwing. They picked up a trail that led under water, this was Lagoon Boy's specialty as he swam down to look for clues. Once he found the underground cavern, he signaled for Miss Martian and Raven to follow him. They did so and were then again on land, this time in a very long dark cavern, Raven then used her powers and displayed a sort of glow, so they could see where they were going. 

 

"Look like this cavern is going to take us to Nightwing" Lagoon Boy said, as the three of them headed down the long tunnel. 

 

"Not necessarily, Nightwing tends to make it not so easy, we'll probably end up at multiple outlets, and we'll have to split up. Ahh... Just like I predicated". Raven says as they approached two different paths in the cave. 

 

"I guess I'll go to the left, and you two can go right... Just yell if you get into trouble, I'll be there." Raven says, as she puts the two new members together. 

 

Lagoon Boy and Miss Martian, nodded, this opportunity is perfect to talk about what happened the other night, he thinks to himself as the two of them head further down the tunnel. 

 

"So, um Miss Martian, about last night... that was weird right? Like I hope I didn't do anything to upset you or anything. You kinda just ran away" he says, while stopping to turn and look at her. 

 

"Yeah, it's um fine. I guess, it sorta frightened me, that's all. We were talking about our pasts, and I don't know I guess we just got a little close. I just don't want things to get weird between us. We just got here and we're trying to figure everyone out. I just didn't want to rush into anything or lead you on or anything. I'm just worried that's all." Miss Martian says, finally talking about her feelings and turns to him as well. 

 

"Look, there's nothing to worry about. You seem really sweet and a good person to be around, I just want to get to know you better that's all" I guess that's good right? I hope I didn't come across too strong or anything. I don't want to scare her away. Lagoon Boy then takes a deep breath and tries to relax. He knows he needs to focus on the mission at hand, but he really wants to clear the air with her and see if this is going anywhere. 

 

"Yeah I guess that’s fine. Also, yes, I'd also like to get to know you better as well. I've enjoyed our conversations so far, and you seem like a sweet guy." Hello Megan, he's totally into you. Play it cool. But not too cool, you don't want him to think you're blowing him off. Or do you? No... You don't, get it together... 

 

"Haha yeah, hey maybe after we get some free time we could go to the movies or something, maybe grab a bite to eat. Just you and me?" Lagoon Boy asks, finally mustering up the courage to ask her out. 

 

"Oh awesome, yeah that sounds great, we should totally do that" Miss Martian's face lights up. She's already super excited about this date and it hasn't even happen. 

 

"Well Lagoon, we should probably get back to the task at hand, we don't want the others to think we don't care about the mission, do we?" 

 

"Yeah you're right, let's get going" Lagoon says, and Miss Martian nods, they then head down the tunnel and eventually meet back up with Raven. 

 

Elsewhere Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire had quickly dispatched several enemies, and were right on the trail of Nightwing. Beast Boy had morphed into a bloodhound and quickly ran into the direction of Nightwing. They eventually run into him, being the first group to complete the task. 

 

"See dudes, I told you it would be easy. My nose can track anything" Beast Boys says morphing back into the dog, rolling around on the ground, panting. 

 

"Good work team, I expected this much for you, but this test was more so for the new members, and they seem to be doing just as well". Nightwing says, as the environment shifts back into the training room. The veteran group 3 then head upstairs to check on the others. Cyborg's team has finally found Nightwing in quadrant A, and Raven's team was not far behind. When all three groups complete the task, Nightwing gets on the intercom. 

 

"Great work, you all managed to complete the task in the required time frame. Next, were going to begin more one on one sparring sessions, first up, Robin and Beast Boy. The object is to knock the other person outside the ring. No flying, or use of levitation is allowed, jumping around is okay." Nightwing says, while pushing a button, the training room turns into a large battle area, with distinct red lines, for where the boundaries will be. 

 

Robin and Beast Boy then step into the ring, and when Nightwing gives the signal, they begin the session. Nightwing quickly changes into a gorilla and tries to knock Robin outside, but Robin dodges and come back with an attack from behind, Beast Boy misjudges his footing and gets sent flying outside the ring. The match ends quickly. 

 

"Oh no fair dude, I wasn't expecting an attack like that from behind!" Beast Boy says, complaining about the results. 

 

"Everything was fair play Beast Boy, Robin played by the rules, you gotta do better next time" Nightwing says over the intercom, then giving the names for the upcoming match. 

 

"Ok up next, Terra and Blue Beetle." 

 

The two of them then step into the ring. Objective destroy the enemy target... 

 

"No relax! It's just sparring" Blue Beetle says, trying to hold back his suit from pushing it too far. 

 

Terra begins to launch boulders and debris at Blue Beetle, but Blue Beetle blasts away at the boulders causing more debris to hit Terra in return, she scrambles to the ground but leaps back up and begins to use the debris to form a type of rock twister, which knocks Blue Beetle around. He eventually gets up, but Terra launches a fist at him, sending him out of the room. 

 

Well, I tried... Blue Beetle says, while struggling to get up. Terra looked back at him and smiled. 

 

"Hey good job, Blue Beetle, you really pushed me to my limits" Terra says, while putting her arm out to help lift him up. He nods, and grab her hand, and gets back on his feet. 

 

"Thanks, you're a really good fighter, it was a good challenge!" Blue Beetle and Terra then step down and await the next group of fighters. 

 

This eventually continues with the rest of the group with Cyborg beating Miss Martian, and Starfire taking down Lagoon Boy. Raven then took on Robin and defeated him. When Cyborg fought Starfire, they both ended up getting knocked out of the ring and the same time, so they called it a draw. Eventually Nightwing came downstairs and came neck and neck with Raven and they agreed to call it a tie, because neither could knock the other out. 

 

"Alright, good work today Titans, you showed a lot of strength and courage out here. We'll continue to do this periodically, but in the meantime, I want you all to focus on doing some more research with the villain database, especially paying close attention to Slade and Red-X, as I think one of them is behind that attack on the warehouse, and I'm afraid they're going to strike soon again. So other than that, just be on your feet and be ready for whatever comes our way. You all are dismissed". Nightwing says, dismissing his group for the day. 

 

He knew they would be ready for anything especially after watching today's results, even though all the new members were defeated, none of them went down easy, he knew they would a good match for anything thrown at their way. The Titans were stronger than ever and were ready to face anything obstacle in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Another chapter down! I'm looking to get into some lighter more fun material as well as some serious stuff, just for a change of moods. Let me know what you think! As always, read and review!


	8. Breakdown

Titans Beyond 

Chapter 8: Breakdown 

Author: Brruundin 

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use. 

The morning had yet to begin, 4:45am, and Beast Boy is awoken by a loud buzzing from his cell phone, he groans, but quickly looks over and glances at whatever could be bothering him this early in the morning. 

Hey you up? I need someone to talk to. It takes Beast Boy a second to figure out who the text message is from and he finally knows what to say. 

Yeah just come on up, I'll be here. Beast Boy hits send, and a few minutes later, he hears footsteps, and a knock on the door. 

"Come in" Beast Boy says softly, just loud enough to be heard, but not to wake everyone else. 

The door opens slowly, Beast Boy looks up and smiles, it's Terra. 

"Hey, are you okay dude? What did you want to talk about?" Beast Boy says, sitting on the edge of his bed, Terra then comes down and sits next to him, she looks visibly upset. 

"I'm just have these nightmares again, about what happened... with you guys, with Slade, forgetting who I was... who I am... it's just a lot. I'm scared that I'm going to lose everything, you Beast Boy, the Titans, everything". Terra covers her face with her hands, tears slowly drip between her fingers, and she begins to cry softly. 

Beast Boy can see that she's upset, he puts his hand on her back to try to comfort her, then he slides over to give her a kiss on the cheek. He then tries to think of something to say, but it's difficult, he was always worried that something like this would happen, he really did. He cared about her, maybe more than anything. But it was hard, she had been through a lot, and some of it had been traumatic, he was worried about saying the wrong thing, he tended to that something when trying to make light of the matter, but this wasn't one of those times, and he knew it. So, he said the only thing he could think of. 

"Terra, I'm sorry. I understand what you're going through, it's scary, I know, I was there. But I was there. I helped you get through it. I promise, that nothing bad is going to happen to you, or me, or any of the other Titans, okay? It's going to be fine. We're going to be fine, trust me. I care really. Terra... I love you". 

Beast Boy was sort of in shock after he closed his mouth, it was the first time he told her he loved her. He wasn't sure if it was the right time, or the right thing to say in that moment, but that's what he felt, what he wanted to say. He did love her, he loved her more than anything or anyone. She was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, all the struggles they have had, the silly fights, getting her to believe that she was really Terra, when she forgot who she was. 

Terra, who clearly heard what she thought she had heard, moved her hands out of her face, she sniffled, and wiped the tears out of her eyes, make up from the night before was everywhere. She coughed, then laughed, and kissed Beast Boy. She then moved her lips away from his to tell him how she felt as well. 

"Thanks, Beast Boy, that made me feel a lot better, I love you too." Terra knew deep down that she did as well, he was always the one who knew how to make her feel better, yeah, he was a little childish at times, and sometimes didn't take things as serious as he should, but what teenage boy does. She knew he really cared about him and that's what mattered to her, she also just wanted to be with him. She felt like in this moment, that everything was going to be okay, and that her nightmares just seemed to fade away. 

Terra then wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and embraced him. She felt the warmth that radiated from him, he gave off a ton of heat, and it always felt so good, especially late at night or early in the morning. She was usually cold, so it helped a lot. She looked back up at him and smiles, feeling better, but still a little nervous. 

"Hey, can I just stay in here tonight? I know we don't have to get up early or anything, but I don't think I can go back in my room alone, I'm just going to overthink things again, and worry myself..." Terra sighed, Beast Boy then brushed his hand against her hair. 

"Of course, you can, I always enjoy your company" Beast Boy says, reassuring Terra that she was always welcome in his life, so of course she was welcome to stay in his room. Her scent always made him feel at ease, and lately with Nightwing being Nightwing, and all the new Titans interrupting his daily routine, Beast Boy had been on edge. So, having Terra around, helped him keep his sanity, he loved this physical connection of their relationship, but it was so much more than that, she was there for his emotional needs above all. He could talk to her about literally anything, his day, if he had a stomach ache, if he was feeling sad, if Cyborg was being mean to him or just whatever. Usually she would just laugh, and tell him to grow thicker skin, which would then involve a complaining Beast Boy morphing into a rhinoceros of some sort. But she meant well, and they were good together, they completed one another. 

They were also good about keeping the more intimate parts of their relationship away from the rest of the team. They didn't want to make the rest of the Titans feel uncomfortable with PDA or anything. After all, the last thing Beast Boy wanted was more teasing from Cyborg, the amount he did was more than enough. 

So, Beast Boy and Terra laid in their bed, half asleep, talking about anything that ran through their minds, silly things, serious stuff like her nightmares, thoughts about just leaving the team altogether and getting married, they weren't serious about that, but they always joked about what Nightwing would say if they did ever bring that up to the other Titans. 

So, it was getting closer to dawn, and finally the two of them had drifted off to sleep. They knew they could just sleep in today unless, an emergency happened, so Beast Boy decided to turn off both their cell phones before they went to bed. 

Do Not Disturb... I mean it! Beast Boy thought to himself when flipping off the sound, the best sound in the world. He was going to doze off and wake up in the middle of the day. The best feeling ever, so Beast Boy then closed his eyes with his arms around Terra and finally drifted off to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Chapter Finished! I decided to update on the Beast Boy/Terra relationship because it seemed to be a while. Let me know what you guys think! As always, read and review! :D


	9. Detective Work

Titans Beyond 

Chapter 9: Detective Work 

Author: Brruundin 

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use. 

The dawn of the next day is still a couple hours away, and one Titan can’t seem to call it a night. Nightwing, who had yet to go to sleep yet, was still vigorously staring at a computer screen looking at cameras across the city, a police scanner, would sometimes give out information, but most of it wasn’t worth the trouble. Nightwing had a feeling he might need to do some recon tonight, but he was waiting for the right chance to go do so. 

Eventually something came along that intrigued him. He noticed some unusual activity in an abandoned part of town, near the warehouse they were at the other night. Nightwing leaned up to the front part of his seat and continued to watch, the men walking around on camera appeared to be similar to the ones that they busted the other night. Nightwing kept watching and the people were move boxes and crates into trucks downtown. Nightwing wasn’t sure what was in the crates, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good. 

I better investigate this myself, I need answers. So Nightwing decides to go on a scouting mission alone. He grabs his equipment and makes his way downtown on his motorcycle. He parks a few blocks away as to not give those men a chance for surprise visit. He then heads over towards the building, moving through the shadows as to not be seen. Once he gets close enough, he swoops in and silently takes out one guard, and then quickly another. One by one the guards go down, until Nightwing cornered the leader. The man is backed into a corner and Nightwing begins to ask questions. 

“What are you doing here, who sent you?” Nightwing says while picking up the man off the ground by his shirt. The man refused to talk and Nightwing grew angrier, and then threw the man on the ground. He started looking around again for clues, until suddenly he heard a familiar voice. 

“Well well, it seems you have outdone yourself this time, Robin- or should I say Nightwing? Taking out my best men single handily by yourself even? Very impressive” the voice gets closer until Nightwing can see him face to face. 

“You... I had a feeling you were behind all this chaos lately, and I don’t need my teammates to teach you a lesson... Slade.” 

Nightwing then charges towards Slade, throwing punches and attacking with great vigor. Slade does a good job countering and their fight begins. Nightwing does his best to wear down Slade, as Nightwing had grown much stronger since their last encounter, so he was confident he could bring down Slade by himself, once and for all. 

Slade is eventually backed into a corner, and Nightwing braces himself for a counter attack of some sort, but Slade doesn’t do so, he just stands there for a second and chuckles. 

“Well, it appears you have me cornered, I must say, you have grown much stronger, much more powerful, more consumed by rage and hatred. It seems you have what it takes to finish what I started after all” Slade says still laughing, putting a puzzled look on Nightwing’s face. 

“Finish what you started? I’d never join you... I despise everything about you Slade, you’re the scum of this earth” Nightwing says, picking up Slade and slamming him into the wall, beginning to beat his face in senselessly. All the emotion and anger Nightwing had stored up over the years began to consume him, as he savagely beat down Slade. 

“Boy, you can’t ignore these feelings any longer, look at you, beating me down like a savage animal, you’re not the same person you were all those years ago. The hatred and anger have consumed you, turned you into what you vowed you’d never become. Give into to your instincts, your power, you and I could rule this world!” 

This causes Nightwing to stop attacking Slade and think, he stands there panting, trying to catch his breath. 

Slade’s playing mind games with me again, trying to get me to give into whatever his sick plans are. I need to stop... I can’t let him control me like this. As much as I would like to just continuously bash his skull into a million pieces, he’s right. This anger and hatred is consuming me. I need to focus, I’ll just drop him off at Arkham Asylum, and be done with this for now. 

“Alright Slade, you’re coming with me now, now get up and get moving before I make you wish I had killed you back there” Nightwing says, while reaching to pull Slade off the ground. 

“Oh Nightwing, you think it’s going to be that easy to put me away? This is only the beginning of our little fun. There will be much more in store for you and your little friends. Goodbye for now.” Slade then reaches at his belt, and throws a smoke grenade, he then vanishes leaving Nightwing in a sea of smoke and confusion. 

I should have disarmed him before saying anything, stupid mistake, next time this won’t happen... 

Nightwing then starts heading towards the door. He hears police sirens, so he quickly makes his exit and vanishes in the darkness. 

Nightwing then sits on top of a tall building while watching the police handle the thugs he took out, and inventory up the weapons and drugs the men were moving in those boxes and crates. 

All in a day's work, well Nightwing, looks like I can still handle a mission solo, it was actually pretty fun until Slade got away, that’s always so frustrating, when I get back to the Tower, I need to figure out what his next move is going to be... I can’t let him get the upper hand on me again. 

So Nightwing gets up and heads back to his motorcycle, he decides not to head home right away but instead go for a quick ride to clear his thoughts. He heads over to the other side of the Tower, overlooking the bay and the city, he then goes and sits out by the water, thinks and lets out a sigh. 

It was a warm morning, and the cool air was very relaxing. Nightwing recently had been coming out here more often and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Sometimes it was the only way he could get some time to think, as Titans tower was buzzing with more people than it had in the past. 

It was eventually getting later in the morning, and Nightwing finally had some sort of plan in the works. He decided to head back into the tower. When he arrived, some of the Titans were sitting around watching a movie, starting their day. Nightwing acknowledged them and headed back into his room to pass out for a couple hours before starting his day all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slade is back! Looks like he might have some plans in the work as well. Let me know what you guys think! As always read and review! :)


End file.
